


Blue

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [26]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hair Dye, Non AU, Wevember, comeback spoilers from giwook, hair coloring, temporary hair dye, that one time harin had blue hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: That one time Harin had blue hair and killed all weves
Series: wevember [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 2





	Blue

Onewe were always scheming something for weves. They always wanted to surprise fans with the unexpected. Say, a comeback out of the blue.

Oh speaking of blue…

Halloween was around the corner. Onewe wanted to show a cool look to their fans. Perhaps spooky makeup?

Harin was thinking about what to make his look interesting. Perhaps a face tattoo? But Giwook’s also doing that.

Or maybe bloody makeup? Nah that wouldn’t fit the initial plan.

“You guys got any ideas?” He asked the others, who were busy getting ready on their own.

“I don’t know, maybe some scars?” Hyungu offered. He himself was getting help from a makeup artist to put some glitter on.

“Oh, what about hair colour?” Dongmyeong suggested.

Harin furrowed his eyebrows. How was he supposed to dye his hair in such short notice?

“Dye my hair? Right now?”

“Temporary spray exists, idiot.” Myeong rolled his eyes before finishing his makeup.

Harin asked the makeup artists if they had any. Luckily, one of them had some and was willing to help.

It took a while to get his hair done but once it was finished and he checked in a mirror.

_ Damn. _

Of course, after the whole blue hair thing, fans went crazy. Harin was satisfied with the chaos he caused. It was sad his blue hair only lasted for a while, but he’d probably do something like that again.

Fans went so wild, they didn’t even bother to think of the writings on the member’s faces and if it meant anything (I’m looking at you Giwook)

He decided to do blue again for their comeback, this time in a darker shade. Hyungu seemed interested in this hair change, so he decided to tag along.

“Do you think the fans will like it?” He asked Harin.

“They’ll love it, trust me,” Harin insisted. Hyungu was rather nervous about showing it fully for the first time on their vlive. Harin encouraged him to be confident about it instead of covering his hair with a Pingu plush.

So they went live, and fans loved the hair change.

A comeback was near, and it’s gonna take weves by storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short but I kinda liked this one, hope you guys enjoyed it ^^


End file.
